Yukimura Aisu
'''Yukimura Aisu (幸村アイス Yukimura Aizu) is a character from Majestic Pretty Cure!. Her alter ego is Cure Blizzard. She's the princess of High Sky Kingdom.' Appearance Aisu has hot pink eyes and black blue hair. Her hair is waist long and straight. Some of her hair are tied into small twintails and secured with white pompoms. Other than uniform, she wear a baby blue sabrina top and top it off with white jeans jacket. She wear khaki high waist skirt with gold buttons and pockets of each side. Her shoes are dazzling blue with gold clip. She also wear a silver bracelet with chains. Cure Blizzard has Ocean Blue eyes and a very long hair. Her hair tied into a very long single french braid and the color is white and blue. Her cure outfit is a silver high neck top with short sleeves and covered by dark blue and light blue vest. The vest has medium blue lining at the top and silver lining at the bottom. It also has a gold brooch with a logo and the vest also have some white line and small laces. The belt is silver with blue diamond shaped jewel. The skirt is medium blue with light blue borders with curvy shape. The skirt also covered with outer skirt that covers the right part. The outer skirt is dark blue with big silver ribbon like lace surrounding it and on the end of it which at the left side of belt there's a Jewel Pact. She also wear very dark blue shorts. She wear short white and blue boots and gold chains. She also wear dark blue glove of her left hand with silver bands on top and medium and light blue long arm warmers with silver linings, lace and blue half glove. Personality Aisu and her twin brother, Tsubasa, came to earth to find the legendary guardians pretty cure. Both become idols and skyrocketed to the top. On screen, she always looked friendly and nice. But off screen, she's a bit cold and more mature. After meeting other cures, she become more open, although she of get embarrassed when she's being praised or when she do something that clashes her personality. Despite being famous, when she entered school she try to keep her coolness, especially around her fans. Background Coming to Earth Aisu and Tsubasa came to earth in order to find the Legendary Guardians Pretty Cure along with the fairies. In order to have money for living and make them easier meeting new people in many places, they become idols who skyrocketed after their first debut. But, they yet to find the cures. The cures will be able to bond with one of the fairies. And yet, nobody has ever bonded with the fairies. They live in a small house. Their kingdom was taken by the evil Diabolos and her army. They have no clue how the kingdom is right now because they escaped in the middle of the battle. Aisu is the princess and the first Legendary Guardian Pretty Cure. Meeting the Cures The first person she met was Sakura who she think stupidly help her when her concert was attacked. Still, she did not want to reveal her identity at first but she always watching them as other cures bonded and founded. Her plan is to ask their help to save her kingdom only and lost connection with them. But, she learned that they are very nice and welcoming to her. She started to become more open to them and sees them as friends. Idol Live She decided to become an idol along with her brother because she love to sing and hoping that their song will reach her parents and the kingdom. She enjoyed the idol live although she must be careful anytime and anywhere. Her song is the one who wake Luna and Yoru from the darkness. Family and Kingdom Her parents are King Senri and Queen Sora. Even though she's a royalty, she love to keep in touch and hangout with people from her village. Beside having a twin brother, she also have older and younger brother. Her older brother captured by Diabolos and forced into the darkness while protecting the kingdom while her younger brother turned himself into stone in order to protect the palace's most precious thing. Among her brothers, she seems to be closest with her twin, but she often fight with him. She's pretty close and peace with her younger brother. Cure Blizzard '"Guardian of Tranquil Snow! Cure Blizzard!" "静かな雪の守護者! キュアブリザード!" "Shizukana yuki no gādian! Kyua Burizado!" Cure Blizzard (キュアブリザード Kyua Burizado) is Aisu's alter ego. She's the cure of winter ice and snow and her main color is blue. She transformed using the catchphrase "Pretty Cure! Revolution!" Attacks * Blizzard Shiver (ブリザードシヴァー Burizādoshivu~ā) * Sapphira Blizzard (サッピラブリザード Sappiraburizādo) * Freezing Snow Blizzard (フリーズスノーブリザード Furīzusunōburizādo) * Chione Blizzard Frost (Chioneブリザードフロスト Chione burizādo furosuto) * Khioneus Slay (Khioneusスレイ Khioneus surei) Etymology Yukimura - "Yuki" means snow while "mura" means village. It means Snow Village. Aisu '''- Aisu is japanese of Ice. '''Cure Blizzard - Blizzard are strong winds on winter. Relationships Hanano Sakura - Sakura found her phone when she's about to go to her live concert. Later, Sakura defended her when she's almost captured by a Parasite. She become a cure and help Aisu. Aisu thank her. When she enrolled school, Sakura's the one who help her to get to know school and others. Soyokaze Akino - Aisu love the chocolate cupcake in her cafe. She often help out Akino when she got no work and keep her siblings accompanied. Akino and her are polar opposites, but they developed a close relationship. Azayaka Himeji - Among other cures, she's the closest with Himeji. Not only both have high social status, both share few things in common. Himeji and Aisu respects each other and they know how each other feels like about their life. Tsukigawa Luna - Luna is her first girl best friend. They met by accident and become close mostly because of their twin brothers. They really care about each other and know each other very well. They love and support each other anytime. Yukimura Tsubasa - Tsubasa is her twin and the closest person. She always rely on him whenever something bothers her and always look out for him. He's 55 seconds younger than her and she always try to become an older sister. Although both often fight and argue about small things, both actually care and love each other. Tsukigawa Yoru - Both are really close since little. He's Luna's twin brother. Nix - He's her bonded fairy and friend since she become a cure. They both are very close and Nix really love and care about her. Trivia * Her height is 160 cm * Her zodiac sign is Gemini * She's the first blue cure to have pink eyes in her human form * Her favorite food is Marmalade Cafe's chocolate cupcake * She hate bugs. Especially crickets, cockroach and caterpillars * She's the first blue cure to be an idol * She's also the first blue cure who have a twin brother Gallery MPCAisu.png|Human and Cure form Aisu.png|Yukimura Aisu MPCBlizzard.png|Cure Blizzard MPC-blizzard.png|Cure Blizzard's Royal Headphone MPC-blizzardjewel.png|Cure Blizzard's Majestic Jewel MPC-blizzardup.png|Sapphire Jewel, Freeze Jewel, Chione Jewel MPC-blizzardpact.png|Cure Blizzard's Jewel Pact MPC-Nix.png|Blizzard's bonded fairy Nix MPC-uniform02.jpg|Aisu's winter school uniform MPC-uniformsum02.jpg|Aisu's summer school uniform References Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Blue Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:White Cures Category:Snow using Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Category:Majestic Pretty Cure characters Category:Idols Category:AisuShironami Cures